


Sympathy

by Ubernuub242



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure Mode, Drabble, anyways take this mess that I've done no editing for lmaooo, might have tagged maxwell in it but like, there's literally like one vague mention of him so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubernuub242/pseuds/Ubernuub242
Summary: It was feeble. It cried constantly. WX78 didn't understand it at all.





	Sympathy

The snow hurried fast to the ground, fighting against the air as it desperately plunged. What might it be hurrying to? What caused it to rush so from whence it came? WX78 didn't care, it was useless knowledge. They held out a hand. A snowflake fell into their palm, sitting there before slowly sinking into small droplets of water. Detestable.

The winter was endless, it seemed. 73 days had passed since they had opened the door to the King's Challenge. What the challenge was exactly was still unkown. WX78 hadn't any clue what was intended to happen. Survival? Easy. A fight? They would beat any fleshling no matter what. Their new sibling...?

No, sibling wasn't the right word. The rod whimpered its droning tune endlessly. It was... feeble, almost. A constant cry that echoed that of the baby birds freshly hatched before being struck down by their merciless mothers. WX78 didn't understand it. How could another of their own kind match the same, strange characteristics of that of meat bags? The word echoed in their mind once more... 

feeble

No, it was no sibling. Not to WX78. 

And yet, the crying continued.

-

Day 120 passed as all the rest. Cold. Frozen water falling from the sky. Horrible. WX78 narrowed their eyes at the sky. Truly only a most evil creator could banish them to this world of frozen wastes and water. At least the water wasn't able to leak into their system, limited to the crystals it formed in the cold.

Still, an umbrella in hand always made WX78 feel better.

They were undecided as whether to revere or despise the King. They would figure that out later once they dealt with the problem at hand.

Said problem being that the crying hadn't stopped once. It had made very clear its distress and refused to be quiet at all. WX78 finally tried to move it, far away, but it started to cry even louder.

WX78 would rather succumb to a million viruses than admit that had startled them. Was that what it wanted? To scare them? They would not let this sad excuse of a sibling use them!

Rage flooded their systems like melted lead and they flung their not-brethren into the woods. Birds flew up from where it struck, and distantly they heard it cry ever louder. 

Error

Error

Something in their system was off-put. Of course, the empathy module, as ever, ringing up errors left and right as it failed to function. But something else was there. A... thing... that made WX78 feel hollow. Big, though. In control. Terrible, but tantalizing at the same time.

The crying continued through the trees. It was faster now, a distant, blaring scream.

A word fluttered up from the recesses of stored data like a dusty butterfly.

Pity.

A small word that conveyed so much to WX78 at that one moment. They stood there, at the brink of the snow-covered pine forest, not thinking, but processing. Soft whirs and clicks rang tinnily behind their face plate and inside their chest cavity, muffled by the winter air. 

WX78 felt... bad. for the endlessly whiny not-sibling. But they were in control. It was their decision whether to leave it to its endless screaming or to help it and maybe mop up this restless feeling that seemed to saturate their circuitry. It was up to them and them alone. No one could tell them what to do.

Were they made of flesh (Constant forbid) they might have smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I KNOW I HAVE A DIFFERENT LONG STORY TO WORK ON BUT I KEEP WRITING IT OUT OF ORDER SO shhh just gonna be a while before I write that one up in a way /I/ like but jgsdgsdjg sometimes life be like that  
> Also with the way I wrote the summary it sounds almost like WX78 is put in charge of a human baby.... maybe someday I'll write about that lmao (It would not end well I imagine, not without someone else interfering >_>")


End file.
